


Kings

by Bonniebird



Category: Hemlock Grove, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: When her relationship with Roman Godfrey becomes to much she decides to give into Klaus' suggestions that she should travel to New Orleans and live with the Mikaelson's. Unable to accept the she'd moved on, Roman forces Tyler Lockwood to tell him where he can find the Originals.With Roman's arrival causing a rift in the Mikaelson household it's up to Elijah and Rebekah to remind Klaus that he isn't alone in his fight to keep the title as the King of New Orleans. But keeping his crown may cost him his Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

Relationship / Story Guide

 

Tyler + Roman : Tyler and Roman are both rich douches so when they met at a party they clicked and started hanging out.

Tyler + Reader: Tyler met (Y/N) when he visited Hemlock Grove. Roman liked her but she ignored him, only hanging out with him because she was friends with Destiny and therefore Peter. She was the one that weaseled the stand up guy out of Tyler back when they were fifteen and are both still super close.

Destiny + Reader: (Y/N) went to see Destiny for help on the advice of of a classmate who had her future told by Destiny. She figured out it was a con but managed to suggest some easier ways to convince people to hand over their money proving Destiny could trust (Y/N) and they’ve been close ever since.

Roman + Reader: Roman had a crush on (Y/N) for years and finally convinced her to date him. They dated through college and a year after graduation which is when she left for New Orleans.

Klaus + Reader: (Y/N) met Klaus at the Mikaelson ball, Tyler had called and she’d become concerned and got him to fly her down to see if she could help. She attended the ball alone but caught Klaus’ attention fairly quickly. He made sure to make a good impression and managed to point out the flaws in Roman and slowly weaseled his way into her life.

The Mikaelsons’ + Reader: They got to know (Y/N) over the time Klaus knew her. She’s closest with Rebekah and Klaus but Elijah is very fond of her and Kol knows her knowledge of who are witches could put her in danger and often escorts her while on witch territories.

Camille + Destiny: Camille knows Destiny through Marcel and they keep in close contact seeing as lots of Hemlock Groves supernatural problems (Like wolves) pass through New Orleans for certain festivals of parts of the year.

Destiny + Marcel: Destiny was drawn to Marcel during one of her travels and she spent several weeks with him learning about the city and who lived there, it was during this time that Destiny met Camille and heard about Davina.

Davina + Destiny: Destiny and Davina have never physically met but comunicate magically. Peter called Destiny back to Hemlock Grove before she could meet Davina. Destiny acts as a elder adviser for Davina because she doesn’t have her own elders allowing Davina to tap into natural magic as well as ancestral magic.

Reader + Camille: Camille met the reader at a talk she did in Hemlock Grove about her time as a psychology student. She is actually there on behalf of her uncle to investigate the strange string of deaths and (Y/N) tells her about the Upirs and Vargulfs. After this Camille remains in touch helping (Y/N) find colleges as well as sharing information she knew when new creatures popped up. (Y/N) also because a somewhat surrogate sibling / family member when Camille losses her family and spent several holidays with Camille before actually moving to New Orleans.

The Mikaelson Family + The Godfrey Family: The Mikaelsons knew and met Olivia Godfrey and understood she was a potentially dangerous enemy because of the Godfrey Towers / The White Towers and the experiments there so it was agreed that they would stay away from Hemlock Grove and not interfere with the Godfrey Industries beyond polite attendance of parties or public events outside of the town.

Jackson + Andreas: Andreas is a very distant cousin of Jackson’s and stops by to see Jackson a lot on his travels. Jackson is also where Andreas gets a lot of his pack members by picking up strays that want to travel rather than be routed down in the Bayou.

Andreas + Reader: They met through Destiny but (Y/N) thinks Destiny can do better and despises Andreas. 

Reader + Marcel: Marcel met (Y/N) on many of her trips to New Orleans and is rather fond of her but they don’t particularly spend much time together so they are rarely seen together. How ever they both like to hang around with Camille and on occasion bump into each other while waiting for her to finish her shifts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Possessive Roman, Klaus x Reader dirty flirting

“Roman…” You muttered wearily.  
“Who?” he spat out and jerked the car to a stop without looking at you.

“Why does it matter Roman I’ve made my mind up.” You sighed and lent further away from him while gazing out of the red roadster.  
“Is it Tyler, you were staying in Mystic Falls all summer?” Roman asked.  
“Roman just take me home.” You sighed and avoided meeting his cold gaze.  
“You can’t leave me.” He muttered as he started the car and dropped you off.

As soon as you got in you shed your party clothes and rand a warm bath, checking your phone, which you’d purposefully left behind so Klaus’ continuous messages wouldn’t irritate Roman. The Upir pulled up as you began stripping down for your bath, hammering on the door as if you’d answer.  
You reached for your phone and dialled for the Hybrid, smiling when he almost instantly picked up, as opposed too Roman who would ignore you unless he wanted something from you.

“Hello Love, I thought you were entertaining the boy.” Klaus mused, his voice bringing a smile to your face.  
“I need to get away from here, I’ll have no peace until he can’t find me.” You groaned.  
“I assume the racket going on outside is his desperate attempt for your attention.” Klaus hummed and let out a small noise of agreement.  
“I’m sure he’ll give up soon.” You sighed and sank down into the water, your skin tingling as your knees breached the bubbles.

“And if he doesn’t?” Klaus asked quickly.  
“How long do Upirs’ live?” You asked curiously.  
“Longer than you, darling.” He chuckled and a soft voice could be heard in the background. “Rebekah would like to know when you are going to stop looking after the brat and visit her.”  
“At this rate I’ll never get out of my house again, this is what I get for ignoring Tyler and dating Roman.” You sighed. 

“Ah yes, how fairs my little creation?” Klaus asked.  
“He’s as obnoxious and self-centred as you my lovely Hybrid.” You giggled when he let out a low growl.  
“Careful (Y/N), I’ve bitten vampires for lesser offences.” Klaus’ tone told you he was teasing and you weren’t one to pass up on the chance to wind him up.  
“How do you know that wasn’t what I wanted?” You teased and he let out a deep grunt.  
“I think you should take me up on my offer.” Klaus said suddenly.

“I don’t know Klaus, what if I don’t like New Orleans.” You asked nervously which made him let out a chuckle.  
“A lack of infantile Upirs’, free flowing alcohol, a city that bows to me and my little sister to worship the ground you walk on, what isn’t to like about my city?” Klaus reminded you and you let out a pleased hum.

“The crazy Hybrid that doesn’t let his little sister and I go out drinking the free flowing alcohol in the city that bow to him.” You countered and you could practically hear the smirk on his face.  
“Well then, I shall have to make sure the crazy Hybrid allows you two to have some fun.” Klaus said as you slowly climbed out of the bath.  
“He’s still outside.” You told Klaus as you peaked through the bathroom blinds and wondered to your room.  
“Well luckily for you Rebekah’s been arranging for you to move in with us, you’ll be in New Orleans by lunch time tomorrow.” Klaus comforted.


	3. Chapter 3

“Roman what’re you doing here?” Tyler asked when he stepped through the front door and found him waiting.  
“(Y/N) where is she?” He snapped, not answering his friends question or even acknowledging his mother.  
“Did you try calling her?” Tyler’s mother went to fuss over Roman who shrugged.  
“She won’t answer her phone.” He spat and Tyler let out a snort of laughter.

“She broke up with you Godfrey, she’s never going to answer another of your calls.” Tyler spoke slowly and jumped back when Roman shot to his feet.  
“Make her come back.” He spat and turned to Tyler who flinched when his friends hand gripped his mother’s throat.  
“Ok look I can’t make her come back but let my Mom go and… I’ll tell you what town she’s in.” Tyler sighed reluctantly.  
“Good.” Was all Roman said as he let go and waited for Tyler to tell him.  
“Tyler… will you shut up for a second, it’s ok besides how’s he going to find me New Orleans is pretty big.” You hummed.

Klaus was lay in bed, a hand resting on his bare chest as he watched you out on the balcony. His shirts hung of you in just the right way and he was having a hard time paying attention to the conversation he shouldn’t have been listening to.  
“You alright Love?” He hummed as you climbed back into bed.  
“Everything’s fine, nothing I can’t handle.” You said quietly.

“Very well.” He sighed and frowned when you didn’t tell him who called.  
“I have to go and deal with something, I’ll be back.” You promised and hurried to get dressed.  
“I thought you didn’t have plans for today?” Klaus’ tone sent warning bells ringing in your head but you didn’t stop.  
“Something came up that I have to deal with.” You mumbled and hurried out of the door and straight down the stairs, ignoring the others as you hurried out to the car planning to get Camille to send a message to Destiny via the Witches.


	4. Chapter 4

Camille sighed as she looked around the slowly emptying bar. With the witches preparing for Roman’s arrival and Marcel protecting them business was slow but still pretty exhausting with just Camille and the chef in the back who had bunked off and hour before hand.  
After a while Camille sat down to read, the only sound was the gentle chatter of regulars while rain pattered down the window. She smiled when her phone lit up and she received a long-rambled text about something irritable that Klaus had done followed by several of how sweetly he’d made it up to you.  
For some reason a sudden feeling of dread settled into Camille’s body, which was when she looked up to find Roman leaning on the bar, smirking at her. She hadn’t heard him come in and no one seemed to notice him.

“Hello Camille.” He drawled making her clench her jaw.  
“Why are you here Roman?” Camille sighed, glancing around to see if there was anyone who could over power Roman if he decided to turn on her and the regulars.  
“(Y/N).” He snapped, glaring at her as she fixed him with a blank look of careful calmness.  
“What about her?” Camille sighed and watched as the boy tried desperately to remain calm.  
“I know she’s here Camille, she isn’t with Tyler so she’s got to be here with you.” He smirked again when she glanced at the door as a couple walked in and took a seat near the window.

“I knew where she was this morning, I don’t know where she is now.” Her reply frustrated Roman to the point of him jerking money out of his coat and slamming it onto the counter.  
“Tell me where she is.” Roman slid the money across to her but she remained silent, staring at him blankly as the door opened again but this time Klaus walked in and Camille could only hope Roman wouldn’t notice him but Klaus seemed determined to make this worse.  
“Well look at that, my favourite bar serves children, pretty unethical Camille.” Klaus called, smiling to himself when Roman shot him a look.  
“We’ll make it a grand, tell me where she is.” Roman snapped, sliding more money over to Camille who shook her head.

“Leave or I’ll call someone one who will make you leave.” She warned and the look in her eyes told Roman that she would so he growled under his breath and pushed off the bar, childishly storming out to his car which was pulled up onto the curb.  
“Well I’m sorry about him, so Hayley… Jackson, you’ve worked with the Godfrey’s?” Klaus asked the two wolves as he sat down in front of them.  
“No, my cousin lives in Hemlock Grove and knows their illegal dealings pretty well but everything above board isn’t really dumped in the woods for wolves to find.” Jackson sighed, watching Hayley stare out of the window until Roman’s car squealed away from the pub.

“Why is he here?” She asked Klaus who tutted as he sighed.  
“He believes he’s misplaced something in the city.” The answer wasn’t enough to stop her suspicions but it was enough for both wolves to realise that Roman could potentially be sticking around.  
“Look none of us want Roman here, we’re willing to help you get rid of him but we don’t want him to know the packs involved… the Godfrey’s aren’t exactly known for living in peace with wolves.” Jackson grumbled and Klaus nodded.

“For now, I need to gage how long he plans on staying and figure out how to get rid of him but your compliance is greatly appreciated… well as long as you can get along with the vampires and witches but seeing as you love my city as much as I do I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” Klaus smiled with a look of mischief in his eyes and Jackson had to grip Hayley’s arm.  
“Your city?” She asked.  
“Yes mine, now run along and play the good puppy and I’ll see if Marcel will lift the ban on werewolves in the quarter.” He motioned them to leave which they both did, chuckling when he heard Hayley angrily ranting as they walked away.

“Wow, (Y/N) being stolen from you might actually unite the factions of New Orleans.” Camille hummed sarcastically as she brought Klaus a drink. “How will the wolves react when they find out he’s here for your girl?”  
“I have no doubt that they already know, but they also know what the Godfrey’s are capable off and wouldn’t dare hand her over.” Klaus smiled smugly to himself.  
“I suppose you are the lesser of two evils.” She sighed and sat opposite him. “I had hoped she’d fall for Tyler, they get on and he care for her…”  
“Ah yes but I believe he was, as he put it, friend zoned.” Klaus muttered, both laughing as they watched the rainy city.


	5. Chapter 5

“Peter!” You gasped when you opened the front door and found the bedraggled younger cousin of your best friend on the doorstep.  
“Don’t sound so shocked to see me, between Destiny trying to save you and Roman try to find you it was only a matter of time before I had to come down.” Peter sighed as he followed your motion to come in.  
“Oh, wonderful just what we need, more werewolves… judging by the scent of raw meat and wet dog you’re a Hemlock wolf?” Klaus hummed as he strolled into the room.

Peter stayed silent for a moment as he looked Klaus up and down before looking over at you. “Seriously (Y/N), have you got a thing for assholes of bloodsuckers?”  
“I wouldn’t ignore him or block him out of conversations Peter, he doesn’t like it, and it makes him grumpy.” You smiled at Klaus who returned your smile before glowering at Peter.

“Why are you here?” Klaus asked and Peter groaned before looking back at you.  
“Destiny told me to check up on you, Roman hasn’t figured out where you live yet and she wants me to hang around with him and put him on the wrong path to finding you.” Peter muttered and you nodded.  
“I have to don’t I.” Peter sighed and rolled his tongue over his teeth. “I just… hoped I could skip town with Mom while he was away and we could get away from Hemlock but I guess not.”  
“You don’t have to do this Peter.” You said gently and stroked his arm.

“That’s what you think, Destiny will hex the balls off me if I don’t… look I’m meeting him near the Bayou in a bit I just… I’m glad you’re ok.” Peter mumbled as he reached to hug you before stomping out of the house.  
“Well that was a short but dramatic drop in.” Klaus snickered and you turned to grab Klaus by the front of his jacket.  
“Peter found a way he could escape Roman but he gave that up to come and help me, so be nicer.” You said as you leant up on your tiptoes.  
“Alright, I’ll be nicer… but only for you.” Klaus huffed before quickly stealing a kiss.

*******************************************************************

“Ok it’s taken me all day but I think I figured out where she is.” Roman declared cheerfully as he got back in the car and started driving the opposite way that Peter had been insisting they go in.  
“Really, who told you?” Peter asked and Roman shrugged.  
“Some angry witch.” Roman said through a sigh and Peter made a mental note to get word to you that one of the witches clearly hated your vampires enough to side with Roman.  
“She’s going to feel so stupid when she sees me, I bet she’s missed me so much, she’ll probably come straight back home and beg me to forgive her for running away with Klaus… maybe he compelled her and that’s why she left.” Roman babbled on but didn’t notice Peter’s fists balling as he tried to keep control of himself.

“I don’t know Roman, New Orleans seems like a pretty cool place, you sure she’ll want to go back to Hemlock Grove?” He asked and Roman just chuckled.  
“She loves Hemlock, she’s got a nice life there… with me.” Roman smiled as he glanced at Peter for a second, missing the werewolf’s expression as he ground his teeth and rolled his eyes.  
“If you say so.” Was all he said back, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw your house coming into view in the distance.  
“They said that’s her house.” Roman sighed and stopped the car.

“It’s pretty late Roman, you think we should maybe wait?” Peter watched Roman think it over before shrugging.  
“Fine but I’m looking around first.” Roman told Peter who realised Roman planned on sneaking around outside and peeking through the windows.  
He managed to lose Roman in the dark of the drive way and bolted for the back door, pushing his way in where he found you eating with unfamiliar vampires and Klaus who rolled his eyes.  
“I was unaware we had installed a doggie door.” He said sharply and sipped from his drink.

“Roman’s sneaking around outside, you should hide or at least get away from the windows.” Peter stayed only long enough for you to nod and stand before giving a nod to Klaus and jogging out of the door.  
“I’ll lock the door.” Rebekah sighed and pointed at you. “You can go upstairs and try not to look out the windows, I know you, you’ll peak to see if he’s really there and what he’s doing and then he’ll spot you.” She chuckled and headed to the back door as you and Klaus went upstairs.  
“She does have a point love, you’re not very good at spying.” He grinned when you pretended to pout and hurried to your side to embrace you in a kiss. “But I’m good at it which makes us a great team.”

“How exactly?” You asked and Klaus scoffed before realising he didn’t have an answer.  
“I was being polite; now how can I take your mind off the lurker outside?” He said softly and stroked your cheek.  
“I’m reading some of Elijah’s old books but the language mannerisms are so disengaging that I can’t get into them and he said I should read them… will you help me please?” You asked and handed him one of the books, watching him roll his eyes as he looked at the title.  
“Of course, I can love.” He hummed.


	6. Chapter 6

The first week Roman turned up on the doorstep every morning and stayed there all day. After that he sent gifts continuously while turning up in places you would usually visit or people had mentioned you and Klaus stopped by frequently.  
Safe to say with Roman seemingly invading his home while spreading all over his city Klaus felt like he might be going out of his mind. Klaus had attempted to plot out Roman’s demise but was swiftly reminded by Elijah that such actions would bring Olivia Godfrey down on them and while waiting Roman out was irritating, Olivia made the devil look kind.

“Come on.” You sighed and skipped up to a furious Klaus who was angrily painting.  
“Where are we going?” He sighed without looking at you.  
“We’re going to go out for a meal and you’re going to stop thinking about everything that’s going on and enjoy yourself.” You smiled when he stopped and was about to offer Rebekah’s company instead. “Are you asking me to go because you’re worried about me?”

“I guess I’m hoping it will relax you and you’ll see that we can go back to normal, you’re ready to snap at any second and it can’t be nice to feel like that for weeks on end.” Your smile made the corners of his mouth turn up as he nodded.  
“Very well… what would I do without you?” He asked as he kissed you and went to get changed.  
“You would most likely be, angrily paint with the blood of your enemies while brooding over being alone.” You hummed playfully, making him laugh as he vanished from sight.

“He’s here, we should leave.” Klaus snapped when he heard Roman talking with Peter at the bar.  
“Why, he hasn’t noticed us and we’re having fun.” You said as you sipped from your drink.  
“You understand that this boy is the reason New Orleans is in a panic and he wants you, that people are siding with the Mikaelsons or the Godfreys and it’s because of you.” He watched you carefully and you nodded.  
“I just don’t think we should show him that we even care about his existence.” You sighed and watched Klaus evaluate you and come to a conclusion of his own.

“You wanted him to see you didn’t you, that’s why we’re here, not to help me but to play a game with the boy.” Klaus growled and slammed his hand on the table.  
“You’re over reacting and I’m going home, I’d say come back when you remember how to behave but that isn’t one of your strong points.” You glared at him for a moment before grabbing your bag and getting up from the table.  
“You’re being dramatic love.” He sighed and you rolled your eyes.  
“I had hoped tonight would be nice and pleasant like I’d planned.” You sounded close to tears but Klaus was too riled up to even care.

“You’d have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!” He called after you and watched as you stepped into Roman’s view while throwing a glare at him, not even realising Peter had frozen, drawing Roman’s attention to you until you finally turned away from Klaus.  
(Y/N)!” Roman gasped after the two of you shared a lingering look and hurried to his feet, frowning when he pushed past people and found you’d vanished.  
“You alright (Y/N)?” Marcel asked as he set you down and motioned once of his vampires to take you home.

“Yeah, thanks… I don’t know why I just froze like that.” You mumbled and ran your hands over the back of your neck.  
“Well, Klaus… he’ll get over it but he just needs to let out the steam first.” Marcel offered as you stepped towards the car.  
“We both know he won’t.” You said and tutted at Marcel chuckled.  
“I don’t know (Y/N), you’re a special lady and Klaus seems to overlook anything that involves you.” He smiled and waved as you got in the car with a thoughtful nod and thanked him once more.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you still not talking to me?” Klaus chuckled when you held you book in front of you face so you couldn’t see the smile plastered on his face.  
“You’re the one that was accusing me!” You sighed defensively and lowered the book, helplessly grinning when Klaus smiled at you.  
“And I am very sorry love but I’ve been feeling on edge and I can’t help but worry.” Klaus smiled when you rolled your eyes but nodded.

“He has that effect on all of us Klaus, not just you… now can we talk about something else?” You asked and Klaus hummed playfully as he thought.  
“I believed there’s a gallery in the Quarter we haven’t visited yet.” Klaus offered and you grinned.  
“Perfect.” You hummed, hurrying to get dressed, jumping when Klaus appeared in the mirror behind you as he wrapped his arms around your waist.  
“No, you are perfect.” He smiled to himself as you blushed and kissed your neck before leaving you to get ready.

“Peter!” You said in surprise when you hurried downstairs to find Peter lurking about in the hallway.  
“I was summoned.” He joked and nodded towards the dining room where Klaus was waiting.  
“Well trust me, if you don’t enjoy the company, you’ll enjoy the food… and I’ll enjoy the company.” You added, kissing Klaus before letting him pull out your chair and push you back in.  
“I’ll hold you to that.” Peter chuckled and accepted a drink that Klaus offered him. “At least the booze is good.”

“Well I have acquired a rather large collection over the years.” Klaus smiled warmly but you could see in his eyes that he was coaxing Peter into a relaxed state.  
“Got a few old family remedies but beyond that the only thing we’ve collected over the years is knowledge… weird werewolf knowledge but it works for us.” Peter chuckled when you snickered and thought over how he and Destiny had explained the funnier of his werewolf habits.  
“You’re a lone wolf?” Klaus offered and Peter shrugged.  
“I guess, I don’t really need a pack but it feels good to have one.” Peter played with the food on his plate as you carefully bit into yours, watching Klaus carefully as he nodded and mulled over what Peter had said.

“So, it does not affect you that Roman seems to have disappeared… if it were any other wolf they would be feeling the loss deeply.” Klaus asked and for a moment Peter stopped as if he was trying to decide if Klaus was asking genuinely out of curiosity or if all of this was an elaborate ploy.  
“No one misses Roman.” Peter snapped and shared a look with you.  
“Still, I thought you had been sent to keep an eye on him but here you are with us while the boy seems to have vanished.” Klaus smiled when you gently took his hand realising that while he was on edge when he knew where Roman was he was terrified that he had no idea where he was or what he was planning.

“He didn’t tell me but Andreas called before I came over, he was pretty sure there’s a big meeting at the white towers.” Peter explained reluctantly.  
“What are the white towers?” Klaus asked as he glanced between the two of you.  
“The Godfrey towers, where they do all their science stuff, it gets pretty weird in there… it’s also where Roman’s office is and where the Godfrey’s hold a lot of their meetings.” You felt his hand tense in your grip.  
“Well let’s enjoy the meal and get you back home before anyone knows you’re gone, wouldn’t want you to be discovered.” Klaus offered, slightly kinder than he had before and Peter nodded, listening carefully to Klaus’ tails about Rumancek wolves he’d met with enough interest that Klaus seemed to slowly come around to him.

***************************************************************

“You said you found a weakness?” Roman asked Pryce as he sat at the desk with the few hunters that Olivia had recruited in his absence.

“Yes, however finding the weapon is another matter.” Pryce’s voice was stern as he waited for Roman to over react.  
“I assume you can recreate it?” The boy asked quickly, his hands knitting together as he realised he might have to spend much more time looking for what he needed.  
“Yes, but It might not have any effect.” Pryce didn’t want to admit it but it was a reality they both had to face.  
“Right well, work on that and you lot I want you to split between finding the weapon and recruiting more of the Mikaelson’s enemies. I’m also going to need some of you to come back with me.” Roman said with a final wave of his hand to dismiss them.

“If you don’t mind me asking what exactly is your plan?” Pryce asked and Roman smiled.  
“Klaus is paranoid, he’s obsessed with me, he wants me gone and sees me as a threat so I’m going to do the worst thing I can currently do to him.” He sighed as he stood and grabbed at his phone.  
“What exactly is that?” Pryce said as he followed the by back to Roman’s office.  
“I’m going to tell him the truth.” Was all he said before letting the door swing shut between them.


	8. Part Eight

Klaus sighed as his phone buzzed on the side. You were out with Rebekah, helping her bond with Freya so he wasn’t too worried about you, even with Kol dawdling after the three of you. It had given him time to paint, to unwind and find a peaceful moment when the last month had been nothing but pre-war planning while Roman seemed to have no intention of giving up.

When unknown number flashed up on the screen he frowned. There was only a small number of people who actually had his number.  
“Hello?” Klaus sighed, setting the paint brush in his hand down so he could lean against the table as he answered the phone.  
“Niklaus, how’s New Orleans?” Roman drawled through the phone. Klaus had to remind himself not to crush the phone in his hand as he heard the voice.  
“What do you want, Boy?” He snapped which made Roman laugh as he heard just how on edge he could get Klaus.  
“I just wanted to call and ask about my sweet (Y/N), I imagine she’s missing being treated like a queen.” Roman said, his voice softer as if he genuinely wanted to know how you were.

“She has been perfectly contented with me.” Klaus hummed and smiled when Roman was silent for a moment.  
“Really, I thought after all the planning we went through she’d be over you by now.” Roman’s tone of voice was light as if he was keeping a secret.  
“What planning?” Suspicion clouded Klaus’ mind whirled with ideas of betrayal.  
“We were planning our wedding, I assume she’s left because she’s nervous, she’ll be back though.” With that Roman hung up and Klaus was left alone to slowly brew in his anger.

**************************************************************

“Is it true?” Klaus almost growled out and you were sure he’d never been angrier, Elijah and Rebekah waited nervously as you spluttered over your words. “Were you were engaged to Roman?!” You didn’t say anything, looking down at your feet before sighing and deciding to stay with Camille for the night but Klaus wouldn’t let you past.  
“ANSWER ME!” Klaus bellowed and shook you harshly.  
“Yes!” You gasped through tears and looked up at him as he looked at you with a twisted look of pain and anger.  
“Did you not think that is something I would want to know, you made it seem as if the two of you were never that close.” Klaus sighed, slightly calmer than before.

“Niklaus, perhaps this is not the time.” Elijah offered when you seemed to shrink away from Klaus and look utterly terrified by the angry hybrid.  
“No, when is a good time brother, perhaps the morning of her wedding day?” Klaus offered snidely and growled when he looked back at you only to find Rebekah had snuck you out of the house.  
“She didn’t want to upset you, if she hadn’t wanted to stay with you do you think she would have… she is in love with you.” Elijah tested Klaus who seemed to be calming down.

“She is protective of him.” Klaus said, sitting on the bottom steps, looking up at Elijah who glanced at the front door  
“She clearly cared for him once, his actions forced her away and he’s lost her. I imagine if you keep up the way you’re going she’ll feel the same about you… we cannot lose her.” Elijah sighed when he saw Klaus taking in what he said, all be it reluctantly.  
“Why is it that we cannot lose her, she is mine not yours brother.” Klaus growled, ignoring the way Elijah rolled his eyes as he straightened his cufflinks.

“Because dear brother, the Upir community have been looking for a way to get rid of up of centuries and stealing the potential bride from the son of one of the most influential Upirs is just the excuse they could use to being interfering.” Elijah reminded Klaus who nodded in defeat.  
“What would you have me do brother, return her the boy?” He asked and Elijah watched him for a moment before shaking his head.  
“Keep up this fight the two of you are having but be sure to remind (Y/N) of how much she means to you, I shall deal with the… other issues.” Elijah offered and Klaus smiled.  
“I suppose I should go and apologise.” With that Klaus got up and left Elijah to plot away.


	9. Chapter 9

“She doesn’t want to talk with you Nik.” Rebekah warned when she stepped out of the hotel bedroom and watched Klaus take a seat.  
“Nonsense, I just need to apologise.” He said as he cocked his head, smiling when he heard you creep closer.  
“Nik, She’s confused and upset, She’d called off the engagement a month before you even met her and he somehow convinced her to stay with him.” Rebekah explained and Klaus nodded, staying quiet for a moment before standing.  
“Will you tell her i’m sorry. I will come back again tomorrow… will you stay and look after her, please?” Klaus smiled when Rebekah nodded and hugged him.

“Of course I will Nik, now stop being a fool.” She said with amusement.  
Klaus started a slow walk home but a text from Camille had him making a detour. He found her at the church, the remnants of a spell smouldering in front of her. “She said you found out.”  
“As my siblings have pointed out I was acting foolishly, Roman has been here for months and she has stayed with me.” Klaus said as he sighed and looked away from Camille.

“I’ve found out what Roman has been up to and it may well be deadly.” Camille said gently and Klaus scoffed as he looked back at her. “He’s looking for a weapon to recreate and has hunters forcing witches to help them get it.”  
Klaus could feel the rush of his blood as his temper rose but he sucked in a deep breath. “I’m sure your witch has a plan?”  
Camille gave Klaus a look with something glinting in her eyes he thought she would never be capable off. She nodded slightly and reached into her bag, handing him a stake and a needle full of clear liquid. “Anticoagulants will weaken them, Grey Alder will work better on the Godfreys’ but an oak stake could work if needs be.”

“You want to kill them, is that wise.” Klaus asked carefully and Camille let out a soft sigh.  
“Roman Godfrey is the prince of Hemlock Grove but he wants to be king, this is no longer about you and (Y/N).” She stated firmly and Klaus chuckled as he nodded.  
“Then what is it about?” He asked, the smile falling from his face when she answered.  
“Survival, this city will fall if Roman has a claim over it.” Camille stood and walked away. The sound of her heels on the floor echoed around and Klaus was left to stare at the weapons in his hands.

****************************************************************

“Hello?” you said through the phone, unsure who the unrecognised number could be.  
“Don’t hang up.” Roman said quickly and you hesitated long enough for him to add to your curiosity. “I’ve found a way to get rid of the Mikaelsons.”

“Roman you can’t be serious!” You gasped and shot to your feet, glaring at the bed Rebekah had recently made up before leaving so you could talk with Klaus.  
“What else can I do?” He asked horsely and you could tell he was close to tears.  
“I’m in love with Klaus, it is what it is. You don’t need to do anything Roman.” You said softly hoping to keep him calm.  
“No, no… I’m almost back in New Orleans and I need to talk with you.” He drummed his fingers on the wheel and sucked in air between his teeth. “That bar with your blond friend.”  
He hung up and you stared at your phone before grabbing your bag, running out of the hotel, missing the text Klaus sent you telling you he would be over in an hour and that you should text him if you didn’t want to talk to him that night.


	10. Chapter 10

“(Y/N)?” Someone said and you stopped on your way into the bar, turning to look at them as you held the door open with one hand. “Roman said this way.” They motioned for you to follow them and by the time Camille came in from the back you were gone and the door snapped shut behind you.

“Really.” You sighed when you found the bar Roman had picked and the person he’d compelled to lead you walked off.  
He was sat inside with someone you didn’t recognise, a cigarette pinched between two fingers as they talked quietly.  
“What did you want?” You said and Roman span in his seat to face you.  
“I needed to see you.” He muttered as he threw hic cigarette in his drink and stood.  
You scoffed and shook your head, ready to leave. “You saw me, now you’ve seen me again so i’m going to leave unless you have anything else.”

“This is one of my hunters, it was pointed out at the meeting I had that you could be under a compulsion.” His eyes watched you carefully and you both knew he knew Klaus had left you to make your own decisions. “I’ll let you take these.”  
He slid several vials of vervain that was brewed specially for the Godfrey family. You knew that it was designed by Pryce and his time to allow the Godfrey’s control over their chosen participant while any other vampire or Upir would have no hope of controlling their victim.  
“I don’t need your vervain, Roman.” You glared at him and went to leave.

“Don’t blame me when he compels. You.” Roman called, sitting back down as her motioned for another drink. You didn’t say anything as you stormed out and hurried back to the hotel.

************************************************************

When you got back and stepped out of the cab you found three worried Mikaelsons’ stood outside waiting for you. “Niklaus.” Elijah warned when he stepped towards you but he went unheard.  
“After everything we’ve done to keep you safe from him you sneak away to meet him alone!” Klaus bellowed and you flinched.

“I was trying to convince him not kill you!” You gasped although the subject had never come up you’d honestly meant to dissuade Roman.  
“Is that why you have these?” He grabbed your bag and snatched the vials from them, eyes dangerously glinting as he stared you down.  
“He…” You started but Klaus shook his head. “I hadn’t gotten a chance to throw them away, I called a cab as soon as I left and then walked to it so I wouldn’t have to wait for him.” You said truthfully.  
“Well…” Klaus went to start ranting again but you cut him off.

“I’m not scared of him Klaus, I won't ever be scared of him, i’m the only person who can stand up to him and walk away unscathed and if I start feering him what hope do any of my friends that are stuck back in Hemlock have and why should Marcel or the witches listen to you and help you run him out of town?” You yelped quickly and he was suddenly cradling you in his arms.  
“I’m sorry Love i’ve… been thinking of myself.” He whispered as if he could fix everything and have your lives return to normal.  
“Klaus I understand but you need to trust me.” You mumbled as your arms slid around your neck and he immediately relaxed into you, muttering that he would try his best.

********************************************************

Peter wasn’t listening to Roman, he was staring at the bottom of the car as if he could vanish through it. Alle he wanted was to go home and see Lynda, Letha and even Shelly. He missed his afternoons with Destiny and couldn't help but wish he’d listened to her when she said to keep you away from Roman, to stay away from the boy himself.  
“What I need is a foothold, a new grip on New Orleans until (Y/N) comes to her senses.” Roman sighed and glanced at the werewolf who was waiting for Roman to drive back to the hotel so he could find so peace.

“You sure that's a good idea?” He muttered finally when Roman didn’t start the car. “Your Mom said Elijah runs the business side of things and we haven’t met him yet so we don’t know what we’d be dealing with.”  
“Well if he’s anything like Klaus he won't be a problem, after what I pulled tonight they’ll be distracted looking for that hunter I had with me so they won't focus on what i’m doing.” He grinned at Peter who sighed and nodded.  
“The wolves won't like it if you keep dumping bodies in their territory.” Peter warned but Roman shrugged and started the car.  
“Not my problem.” He said and smirked at Peter.


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus looked peaceful as he slept. It was an odd thing, seeing the hybrid who had hours before been furious and insecure. “Are you going to stare at me all morning?” He asked without opening his eyes.  
“Yes, you’re very handsome.” You hummed sleepily as your stretched.

A smile spread across your face as Klaus gently stroked your cheek and leant over to kiss you. He stilled, his forehead resting against yours as he hummed happily before gently kissing you again. “I need to deal with a few things, will you be happy if I hand you over to Rebekah, I believe she has some new shops for you to look at?”  
“New as in they’re hers or new as in little treasures she discovered?” You asked and he let out a laugh while shrugging as he stood from the bed. “I should have known you wouldn’t know.”

“My sister enjoys having another girl around to spoil, who am I to deny you both such pleasure.” He teased dramatically as you laughed.  
You dressed and hurried downstairs, skipping into the dining room where a vase of flowers were sat next to a worried Elijah. “Did Klaus get these for me? They’re my favourite!” You almost squealed happily as you picked up the card and started reading through it.  
“You should go ahead and have a good time with Rebekah.” Elijah muttered when you glanced around for Klaus but found that he wasn’t home anymore.

 

***********************************************************

 

“Is it true?” Olivia snapped as she forced her way past Roman’s maid.  
Roman sighed as he strolled into the hallway from his office and set his drink down on the side. “What’s wrong now?” He said through gritted teeth.  
“You have started building a company here, in New Orleans?” She asked careful although the strain in her voice put Roman on edge.  
“Yes and it's going very well, I even have one of Pryce's best understudy's flying down to oversee the medical parts of it.” Roman was rather smug when he came to a stop in front of his mother and expected her to look pleased or proud.

Instead she slapped him harshly across the cheek and glared at him as he reeled back before stepping even closer with a cold glare. “Are you an idiot Roman, playing with Niklaus while you’re protected by (Y/N) is one thing but to step into Elijah’s area of New Orleans is beyond dangerous. You’re putting treaties that are hundreds of years old at risk.”  
Roman didn't respond which satisfied Olivia as she motioned for the maid to fetch a huge box from her car. “You’re helping me?” He asked as if she was joking.  
“Yes, because if you plan on getting rid if the Mikaelsons you should at least get rid of them properly.” She grumbled and the two began talking in detail over Olivia’s experience with the other Mikaelsons.

*************************************************************************

“You know I have no idea what to do about it.” Klaus sighed which made Davina jump as he sat next to her. “At first I assumed he wasn’t capable of feeling anything for anyone else and he was just a selfish brat.”  
Davina shook her head and waited for him to explain further but he seemed trapped in thought. “ If you’re talking about Roman he’s trying to evict most of the witches from the buildings he's buying.”

“At this point I’m not sure why even bothering to keep up this fight, how can I compete with someone who is so obviously in love with her and will do anything to please her?” Klaus hdn’t been listening to Davina but Davina had taken on board Klaus’ half thought out ramblings and already thought of a way that could advantage her, and the witches.  
She watched Klaus as he shook his head, sighing as he got up and started to walk around. Davina waited for him to be out of sight before heading back to the witches territories and demanded they gather. “What makes you think we would even listen to you?” Someone called.  
Davina smirked as she stepped forwards looking each gather member in the eyes before turning to the coven leader. “Because I know how to get rid of the Mikaelsons and the Godfreys.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Mr Godfrey.” Davina called which stopped Roman in his tracks.  
When he frowned and looked over at her he realised she was one of the witches that had been giving him so much trouble before. “What do you want?” He sighed unhappily that he’d been interrupted.

“I believe we can help you get your business off the ground. All we need is your help getting rid of Francesca Guerrera and the witches will assist in making deals with the werewolves and vampires, all we will want is our land to remain as ours.” Davina smiled when Roman’s eyes widened and he hesitated before beckoning for her to follow him.  
Peter hurried over having thought Roman would have gotten to the office and was hoping he could hide the lurking figure that was following him long enough to reach the Mikaelsons. “You’re going to be late and you’re already in ice ground with Olivia.” Peter reminded Roman stiffly.  
Roman grunted in response to Peter as he lead Davina to his car. “Be back to the hotel by seven, we have new plans.” He order. It took Peter everything he had in him to keep his eyes from rolling as he nodded.

******************************************************************

“Well that was a close call.” Andreas chuckled lightly as Peter directed him to the Mikaelsons house.  
“I’m letting you come because the packs need help and (Y/N)’s a friend, plus if i don’t get Roman off Destiny's back things go go badly for the witches.” Peter ran a hand through his hair as he sighed and ignored the comments Andreas made as he knocked on the door and you let him in.  
You showed them through to the room where Elijah and Klaus were talking with some witches and a group of werewolves. “You’re sure you want to bring Andreas into this?” You whispered but Peter shrugged.

“He’s the alpha of a pack and it’s not like we don’t need their help... I don’t have much choice.” He sighed, smiling when you nodded and patted his shoulder as the people filed out of the room.  
“Peter.” Elijah said as a stiff form of greeting.  
Peter swallowed looking nervously at the two originals before speaking. “I’m sorry for bothering you with this but I thought it would be better than going through the wolves again.” He smiled when Elijah shook his head.

“Not at all the information you’ve been providing me has been incredibly helpful, through the wolves or in person.” Elijah smiled until Peter beckoned you and Andreas in.  
Peter glanced back at them as Andreas eyes the men weirly. “This is Andrea's he leads the bigger pack in Hemlock Grove.”  
“The untrusty backstabbing werewolf?” Klaus asked and you nodded at the same time as Pewter.  
“I have a reputation i see.” Andreas declared but stopped smiling when you and Peter scowled at him.  
“Yes and not a good one.” You said coldly. “We don’t want to work with you Andreas, we have to, so don’t think we’ll defend you if you screw around in the Mikaelsons’ business and end up in danger.” You snapped harshly, rolling your eyes when he jokingly held up his hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Rebekah sighed when she found Elijah glaring at the newspaper. “I assume you’ve seen.” She said by way of announcing her presence.  
“Godfrey industries to make a grab for New Orleans.” Elijah muttered. He chuckled at just how accurate the paper was. “I should meet with him, if this is true then this is no longer a spoilt child chasing a woman.”

“What will you be tell our dear brother?” She asked him quickly and they both glanced towards the room klaus was in.  
“The truth.” Elijah informed her as he folded the paper and stood up. “I plan to find out just how far he intends to take this company move.”  
“Good luck.” Rebekah sighed as she watched Elijah leave.

 

*******************************************************************************************

 

The sound of gravel crunching under an unfamiliar car had Roman’s eyes slowly opening. When the doorbell rang and voices roused his curiosity, he stood from the bathtub. The car was sleek and expensive looking. Roman had seen it around.

Once he dressed Roman tried to move silently through the huge house and stood behind the maid who had answered the door. “If you would please just tell him i’m here.”  
“Mr Godfrey doesn’t want to be disturbed.” She insisted.  
“Who’re you?” Roman asked as he pushed her aside and glared at Elijah who smirked when he took in the suspicious look the boy was giving him.  
“My name is Elijah Mikaelson. I assume you are the son of Olivia Godfrey?” The original answered quickly, watching Roman look him over accusingly.  
“What do you want?” Roman snapped, glancing around for Klaus.

“Perhaps you could invite me in and we could talk?” Elijah pressed but Roman just looked back at the elder and scoffed.  
“You think I’m stupid enough to invite you in. It would take me weeks to find a witch who could stop you coming in.” He snapped quickly. “Besides, I don’t want to talk with you.”  
“I think it would be best if we discussed your plans for the Godfrey Industries. Given the prior agreements we had with your mother.” Elijah said calmly but his patience was wearing thin.

“She isn’t in charge any more.” Roman answered. “It isn’t any of your business how I run things.  
“Actually, you’ll find it is not only my business but Marcel Gerard, the witch covens and the werewolves as well.” Elijah pointed out and for a second Roman’s face fell. “Things work very differently in New Orleans, you may rule over your town like a spoilt child but that will not work here.”

“So what. You’re going to help me?” He asked.  
“For the sake of peace, I will convince my brother that a meeting with you would be beneficial, it would allows us to… help you… set up or move your business.” Elijah smiled but even Roman could tell it was a monster's mask.  
“Fine, tomorrow.” Roman told him and shut the door.

Elijah nodded to himself and walked to his car, almost rolling his eyes at Klaus who had gotten himself comfortable in the passenger seat. “Well brother, what have you planned with the boy?”  
“We’re having a meeting. Hopefully by the end of the night he will be gone.” Elijah’s tone made Klaus chuckle. “If he was not a Godfrey i might enjoy his demise.  
“One can only hope.” Klaus hummed as he climbed out of the car. “(Y/N) is not at home tomorrow evening. The meeting should be then.” With that he’d vanished and Elijah had no intention of finding out where he’d gone.


	14. Chapter 14

“Why am I here?” The woman asked as she looked over the money Roman had handed her.

“It’s rude to attend diner without bringing something to drink.” He answered curtly as he climbed out of the car. She looked at him dubiously but followed his lead as they headed down the road and up the driveway of a large house.  
The door opened and an anxious looking woman showed Roman through to a large dining room where Klaus and Elijah were sat talking quietly. He glanced around, eyes falling on a photo of you and Klaus. He couldn’t tell when it was taken but he scowled at it.  
It sat among photos of you and Tyler, a smiling group of girls huddled around you and a pair of tall men, one wearing a leather jacket and a scowl that could kill.  
“Where is she?” Roman asked as soon as he was seated, watching Elijah get up and pull out the chair for his ‘date’.

“(Y/N)? She had some exciting adventure with my protege and my sister. Something about wolves and witches but in this town there’s always something going on with them.” Klaus said as he eyed Roman and glanced at another person who brought in dinner and began to serve them.  
“We haven’t been introduced to your date.” Elijah said before Roman could open his mouth and offend Klaus with some misguided sarcasm.  
“I don’t know her name, I was taught it’s rude to not bring a gift to dinner. I didn't know what wine you liked so I got her.” Roman said, looking rather smug at his small understanding of the polite gesture that Elijah decided was only there through constant scolding.

He doubted the boy could think of anything beyond who was in his bed and how much filled his bank account.  
Klaus paused and narrowed his eyes as he heard you and Rebekah in the hallway, glancing at Elijah who raised an eyebrow to say he hadn’t expected you and Rebekah to return so soon.  
“My Klaus, I thought you didn’t toy with childish things.” Marcel said as he strolled into the room and found Roman sat at the dinner table.  
“We were going to talk about his stopping the building of this new… tower. It’s ruining some of the witches and werewolves homes and we’d rather protect them than welcome him to the fold. We had yet to get past his date.” Klaus said as Rebekah gracefully escorted you to the seat beside Klaus and blocked Roman’s attempts to greet you.

“She’s a friend.” Roman said with a heavy emphasis on the friend.  
“I thought she was a drink you gifted to us?” Elijah asked with mocking confusion. It wasn’t becoming to the usually galiant gentleman but it was clear that Elijah was a snide comment away from breaking Roman into several parts.  
“He brought a whore to a dinner party, how uncivilized.” Klaus chuckled while Elijah looked across the table at you in mocked shock, his hands playing along with the surprise in a sarcastic gesture.

“Are we going to talk or are you going to fuck about?” Roman snapped when he realised that they were making fun of him. He glared at Rebekah and Marcel who watched Roman like a guard dog watching a lurking figure. It was clear neither of them liked him either and Roman began to feel very outnumbered and irritated. He wished he’d insisted that Peter come along.

“Of course. You’re not permitted to build in New Orleans, none of the cities living factions have agreed to it and the lineage of those who signed the treaty with your mother still stands. By continuing to defy the agreement, you’re allowing us to retaliate with violence, seeing as you’ve forfeited peace.” Elijah said cooly. Roman scoffed and glanced around then looked at you.

“You really sit around here with these old basterds? Jesus (Y/N), do they let you have fun?” He was deflecting what Elijah said, weather he didn’t care or understand you had no clue.  
“You should leave before things get difficult. Wars in New Orleans are bloody.” You said firmly. Roman laughed at you and your fist clenched around the sharp steak knife that was laid on the tale in front of you.  
“You’re right, let's go home.” Roman hummed and glanced at Klaus as if he wanted him to dive across the table and attack him

“No Roman. I’m home. You need to just leave. Get out of New Orleans, leave everyone alone. No one ever wants you Roman. We all hate you. Even Peter and Letha!” You had started camly but stood and shouted as you finished and everyone seemed a little shocked.  
“Fine I’ll leave the house. Who needs a bitch like you anyway. You up and run at the first sign of trouble, fuck you!” Roman snapped and yanked his gift to her feet as he left.

“Clearly he doesn't know it’s rude to take your gift back.” Elijah hummed as Rebekah and Marcel gripped your arm with the steak knife in it to stop you tossing it in Roman’s back.  
“Stabbing him won't make you feel… well it will make you feel better but It’d piss off his mother!” Rebekah scolded while Klaus chuckled at you.  
“I was upstairs… did I just hear that child say what I think he said?” Kol asked as he wondered in looking rather confused. “Well, humans do say something about sociopaths putting their own actions onto other people… or something.” Kol sighed with a dramatic shrug and went back upstairs.

“I thought you should know i’m lifting the ban on magic and werewolves in the Quarter, I heard rumors that there’s Godfrey hunters flooding the town soon and I don’t want to be the reason no one can defend themselves.” Marcel said as he took Roman’s seat and accepted a drink. Rebekah excused herself to see what hellish thing Kol was cooking up and you decided to follow her, after kissing Klaus goodnight and saying goodnight to Elijah and Marcel.


	15. Chapter 15

“What’s that horrible boy done now?” Camille asked when she found you poking a scrambled egg and toast you’d made yourself. “Who knocked that smile of your face?” She waited for you to sigh and look up at him.  
“Roman wants to talk after his outburst at the dinner.” You mumbled and her smile vanished. “He says he’s thought about what I’ve said but he doesn’t care about what Elijah thinks.”  
“What idiot ignores Elijah’s advice?” She asked as she sat next to you, nibbling at a piece of toast you handed over.

“That’s what I said to Peter!” You said with frustration and stabbed your egg until the yolk spread over the plate make it look brighter and more appealing. “Peter thinks things are going to get much worse now. Apparently a few of Destiny’s friends have gone missing and she can’t get enough ingredients to give spells out to other witches.”  
“Cutting the witches off from each other, that’s smart. We should talk to Davina and get her to start harvesting the herbs and ingredients they have heart incase he takes their supplies.” Camille frowned when you winced and shook your head.

“Peter thinks she’s working with Roman because he saw her with him a while ago. He didn’t think anything of it but the witches aren't fighting Roman as hard as they should, all thing considered.” You explained, glancing at the newspaper that was sat on the kitchen counter that showed an update of Roman conquest of the witches territories. “I think he might have something on them, or Davina thinks she can get rid of him alone. Either way I need to convince Roman not to harm her and I don’t know if I should tell Klaus.”  
“Maybe he’d reason with her and remind the witches their loyalty is to their home. They won't have their magic without it.” Camille pointed out and smiled when you leant against her with a puff of breath.

“He’d just get mad. He’s getting angrier all the time because of Roman. But even when he’s angry he tries to be sweet, yet he’s happy to handle me in a bad mood… He’s much sweeter than most people think.” You say happily and she chuckled as she stroked your hair.  
“Oh yes, I’m aware of his sweetness when it comes to you. I’ve never seen a man so nervous to reunite with a girl, you turn him into a mushy soap opera bad boy and it’s disturbing.” You both laughed at what she said and spent the morning talking about things outside of New Orleans, how Tyler was and how his mother and everyone in town was doing.

By the time you left Camille was relieved, she knew you'd decided to confront Roman and that it could possibly end badly. “Rebekah?” She said quickly as she dialed for the vampire who hummed to say she’d answered. “You need to keep an eye on (Y/N). She’s going to confront Roman to try and help the witches. I don’t want her to find out about…” She trailed off and Rebekah sighed.  
“Very well. But she better be telling klaus. I won't be blamed for escorting them.” Rebekah grumbled. She desiped Roman more than her siblings could. She prided herself on helping her fellow women, she’d changed history a few times because of it. Yet Roman Godfrey used every awful line in the book to get you to stay and she wanted nothing more than the pleasure of wringing his neck.

 

**************************************

 

“Will you sit over there where he can’t see you?” You asked Rebekah who looked offended for a moment before you hurried to explain yourself. “You intimidate him. I want him calm so he’ll agree to what I want. He’ll play the big man if you’re here.”

“You’re sure you wouldn’t prefer a meeting, more wolves dotted around in case he throws a fit?” She offered gently but you shook your head as you sat opposite her for a moment.  
“Davina is important to Destiny. She likes me to say hello and keep an eye out for her. If she’s started her own crusade against who ever of us she’s picked she wont get a fair fight with Roman. At least you Mikaelson’s fight fair and if she doesn’t give him what he wants, unlike Klaus she wont get a chance.” You explained and Rebekah understood.  
“Kol is rather fond of that witch. You know sacrificing your sense of safety to save the witch is commendable but I doubt they’d care much.” Rebekah said as she kept an ear out for Roman.

“If I don’t try to help as many people as I can i’ll regret it. We’re all in this because I fell in love with Klaus. If I hadn’t I would still be in Hemlock…. I’d be married.” You spat out the last few words like they might make you sick. Rebekah took a moment to smile to herself, marrying Roman would make someone sick, she mused.  
“He’s here. You just give me a signal and he’ll be headless in a second.” She said quickly and gripped your hand tightly as if she could channel all her strength into you.  
You hurried to sit at the bar, ordering a drink, nonalcoholic to keep your head. When someone sat at the bar beside you, you knew it was Roman and had no doubt he’d already drunk several glass of bourbon that day, despite that he ordered a large one.

“I’m sorry for what I said.” Roman started as he tapped his fingers on the bar. “But you made me angry, siding with him like that. I’m making a home here but you still won't come back.”  
“This isn’t why I cam to talk to you Roman.” You sighed and glanced at him. He quickly leaned in to try and kiss you so you shoved him roughly and stood from your barstool.  
You began to shout at Roman, all your pent up anger at him unfurled and years of heaviness lifted off you as you uploaded every hateful thing Roman had incubated in your mind with the years you’d been together. Neither of you noticed Klaus watching you, or Rebekah moving to talk to him, explain why you were there so you could finish what she thought was a well earned rant.

“What am I supposed to do! I love you and I think i’ll die without you.” Roman said as he moved to grip your face and tried to kiss you again. With some cohersion from Rebekah, Klaus stormed out of the bar, ready to murder everyone within it.  
“Let go of her before I take your hands away from you.” Rebekah spat out at him. Roman let your face go and glared at her.  
“They always follow you wherever you go, never a moments peace. I gave you time alone.” Roman bellowed as he stormed out.  
“God he’s annoying. We need to get home. Klaus saw but didn’t listen to the little incident and now he’s in a murderous rage.” Rebekah looked sorry for you and you realised Klaus may well be angrier than you’d ever seen.

******************************************

As soon as Rebekah pulled up Klaus rushed outside. Elijah interfeird with him yanking the door off and forced him back a few paces, trying to calm im brother.  
“Is all this a game to the two of you?!” Klaus snarled.  
“Who's playing?” Rebekah sighed back as she stayed at your side, staring down Klaus who sneered at her.  
“You and that boy are playing with each other and if you think I will continue to be part of your little game you better think again.” Klaus was shouting, almost growling, out his words as you stood stuck to the spot.

He was so furious that even though you wanted to tell him he was wrong, that he had the wrong idea and have Rebekah help explain. You didn’t. Instead you listened to Klaus go one and on about how you’d wronged him, even though at every chance you’d explained how you really felt about Roman.  
Perhaps he was right. You thought bitterly. Perhaps you’d subconsciously been playing them and you could just whisk Roman away at the drop of a hat and leave nothing but a few deaths and a heart broken hybrid as a marker for your time in New Orleans.  
That thought brought tears to your eyes and you sobbed, leaving Klaus, it made your heart ache through your whole body. Even with people whispering all sort of doubts about Klaus, even with Tyler insisting Klaus was the devil himself. You felt safe with him. You loved him more than you’d ever loved Roman.

“I’ve sacrificed everything for you. You’re just going to stand there and cry?” He shouted as he finished his rant. You shook your head and began to run off. Elijah dove to tackle Klaus and give Rebekah time to get you and take you back to Camille before Klaus could interfere.  
“He thinks all that.” You said sadly as Rebekah walked with you.  
“You know how Nik is. He lets doubt take over his whole mind and thinks clearly after he’s caused chaos to get all the anger out.” She said kindly, smiling when you watched people rush past to a party.

“I love Klaus, more than I’ve loved anyone before. I don’t want to love anyone else. Isn’t that stupid.” You laughed off what you’d said but Rebekah stopped you.  
“No. I understand. Klaus would too, if he would calm down long enough to think.” She frowned when you paused and glanced at a party Marcel was throwing. “You should go and have some fun, I’ll ask Marcel to keep an eye out and make sure you get home unnibbled. I have to head back.” She winked at you as you both strolled into the party and almost immediately a drink was in your hand and Marcel was gesturing to you, all the vampires near you seemed to take a step back once he finished speaking.


	16. Chapter 16

“You’re leaving?” Camille asked Rebkah as she left your room. You’d slept for hours and Rebekah hadn’t dare leave. It was almost two in the morning but you’d insisted that if she told Marcel you were coming to his party she would take her advice and have some very safe fun. Or as safe as fun could get when you were drinking with the self proclaimed king of New Orleans and his merry band of vampires.

“She’ll be alright. I’m going to have a chat with Nik.” She explained and Camille nodded, sighing when she walked her to the door.  
“You need to get him to see what’s really going on. (Y/N) is a possession to Roman. You’ve lived long enough to know the Godfrey family. They’re making war plans and Hemlock Grove is already suffering for it. The witches have been taken in.” She explained and Rebekah nodded.  
“When the heads of different vampire families fight, it is rarely those who suffer. There is no one more in the world that (Y/N) cares about than Klaus. We are at war, Elijah’s ceasefire was enough for Olivia because we took everything she had. Her son, has nothing to lose and the thing we think he regards most in the world, despises him.” She was firm when she spoke. It was a warning, weighed heavy with sorrow still branded on her heart from the last time they crossed the Godfreys. When they were younger and less experienced.

“Well I have to get to work and Marcel has a few humans compelled to let (Y/N) in all around the Quarter. At least for tonight we might not have to worry.” Camille said with a halfhearted smile.  
“Have you witches take care, I love my family and that girl in the er. I do not enjoy having to fight old friends.” Rebekah said before leaving. When Camille stepped out into the apartment hallway Rebekah was gone. In her wake she left a craving for the moments of peace the city had. Perhaps Rebekah did too.

 

****************************************

“Ah, how lovely of my terterous sister to return.” Klaus seethed as he sat in a darkened room glaring into a fire that crackled softly, Elijah stood guard at the door and judging by the state of the house, it hadn’t been an easy task to subdue him.  
“I am the traitor? You know if you had listened to what happened tonight we would have been well on our way to finding a solution instead of playing out your paranoid fantasies.” Rebekah snapped, fed up with Klaus and his drama.

In an instant he was in front of her, his fangs bared but she slammed him back. Elijah watched carefully, ready to intervene as they fought. “She went to confront him, try and convince him to leave. He is infuriating and how she managed to stand him even as a love sick teen is beyond me. All those years of hating him, falling out of love, trying to escape him all the while trapped in the same town. That poor girl finally had it and let it all out. What are you telling her Klaus? That it’s better to keep it all bottled up, become bitter and angry like you?” Rebekah said angrily.

“I love her. I just want her to love me.” With an infuriated snarl Rebekah slammed Klaus against the wall.  
“I love her too Nik and if you lose the city over a spoilt child like Roman Godfrey then you are not worth this city… you’re not worth (Y/N).” She sighed and gently placed a hand on Klaus’ arm. “Let us help you brother, you don’t want him dead because she loved him and you’re afraid of that but she loves you more than anything in the world and pushing her away only pushes her closer to him.”  
“And what if i’ve pushed her to far already?” Klaus mutered, his eyes watering as he slowly let his argument with you sink in.  
“She has yet to try and kill you, it’s a start.” Rebekah smiled when Klaus chuckled, telling her he was going to find you.

**********************************************************

Marcel had assured you that Josh would stay with you. He also promised to provide you a seating area where you wouldn’t be bothered. What he had provided was little short of a throne on a stage for you.  
While sipping on drinks Josh provided, you watched the throbbing throng of people enjoying their lives. Some distracting themselves from sadness, bitterness and eternal misery. Some thinking about how fantastic it was to discover that their holiday to New Orleans would be filled with hungry vampires.

Peter shuffled uncomfortably through the crowd. You’d asked him to meet you after both he and Josh agreed that anything kicking off, Josh would carry Peter off. While he grumbled about werewolf powers Josh was more than happy to be helpful. He rather liked the Bayou wolves though with the tensions between them and Marcel he wouldn’t admit why.

“Um… (Y/N)!” Josh hissed. Taking a sipp from whisky Marcel had assure you was almost as old as him, you glanced at the way Josh was looking.   
“Right on queue.” You said, glancing to Marcel who nodded, turning his attention to Roman.  
“You really want Marcel to threaten him with all of us?” Josh asked as he gestured around.  
“Klaus wont help me get rid of him.Then we’ll have to do it.” You said firmly. If you’d known Klaus was looking for you, you might have changed your plans. But Marcel had already pushed the cogs into motion and there was no going back.


	17. Chapter 17

“She’s not here Klaus.” Camille said and he huffed, turning to leave before spinning back.  
“You’re sure?” He asked suspiciously.  
“She went to Marcel’s party. She did send Josh over to pick something up but I’m not sure what it was. He said it was something to get rid of a pest.” She said and he narrowed his eyes, thinking about what Rebekah had said. You wouldn’t be foolish enough to try and kill an Upir by yourself. Even if Josh was helping you it wouldn’t end well.

“If she comes back, tell her I’m looking for her. I wanted to apologise.” He said as Camille scoffed.  
“An apology from the infomas Klaus Mikaelson. What did Rebekah do to get that out of you?” She said before slamming the door. With a sigh he stepped out of the hallway into the street. He wasn’t sure where you would go and if you were ‘getting rid of pests’ you would be somewhere busy. Filled with supernatural beings that belonged to New Orleans. For a moment he entertained the idea that you were with the witches but he doubted they would be much help.

Klaus’ attention turned to Marcel’s party. You weren’t one to usually party although on occasion you’d go with Rebekah and Marcel to their parties. Heading into the throng of the party he saw swarms of vampires feeding, learning unsuspecting humans in to feed or wild dancing. He would ordinarily stop and enjoy the festivities but he needed to find you.  
He could smell you, your scent was in the air but he couldn’t place you with a huge crowd around. He thought for a moment he thought he could see Roman but shaking his head he decided to keep going. Pausing to look around he focused his hearing.

“But you’re alone tonight.” Roman said.  
“What exactly is your issue with my being alone?” You asked casually. Klaus started to walk in the direction of your voices.  
“You should be taken care of. Kept happy.” Roman’s tone was casual but even you could hear the nervous hint over the dull thud of the rhythmic music.  
“Oh I’m absolutely happy about what’s going to happen tonight.” You hummed and smiled up at him from your seat.

Klaus caught sight of Josh ducked out of sight but he was clearly watching you. “What is she planning?” Klaus asked with a tense tone.  
“We have weapons that can kill him. She thinks it’s the only way to save New Orleans and all the supernaturals in Hemlock Grove. She won't be convinced otherwise and since you’ve gone nuts I’ve had to just agree and hope that I can help.” Josh ranted quietly.  
“I can see that you’re worried about her so I’ll forgive your tone. She has a weapon to kill him?” Klaus asked and Josh nodded.  
“She’s hidden one and left instructions for Rebekah incase she doesn’t manage to kill him tonight. She’s going to lure him outside and do it. Davina and the witches helped make it.” Josh explained. Klaus’ eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. There was something going on between the witches and the Godfreys’, some kind of deal that no one could really get a clear answer on. There was no way they’d let him get killed off if he was their masterplan.  
“The weapon won't work.” He said quickly and glanced to where you’d been sat moments before, your chair was empty and there was no sign of you. “We need to find her quickly.”


End file.
